1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device used as an inductance element or so, and more specifically the present invention relates to the coil device comprising a winding coil covered by a magnetic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronic and electric devices, many coil devices are installed as the inductance element or a trance. As such coil devices, those comprising the electrodes which can be mounted on the surface using a robot or so, and the winding coil connected to said electrodes being covered by a magnetic part having the magnetic material is proposed (Patent document 1: JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-217941, and Patent document 2: JP Patent Application Laid Open No. H05-315176).